


This murderous night

by AyaSurvive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSurvive/pseuds/AyaSurvive
Summary: The night is coming, waiting for the murderer to come up...Why not having fun in this stressful waiting time ?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 11





	This murderous night

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is Jeremy x Ciel ! if you don't like this kind of stuff, don't read it, thanks ! be gentle with the writing, my first language is not english x') enjoy !

_I'm waiting. We all waiting. The murderer is about to come out because of the plan of the pastor Jeremy. And I know it will work. I need to wait a bit until it's late in the night...but god. I hate the fact i'm just blocked in this room...with only Sebastian's coat.  
  
My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Me and my guests are trapped in my trapped in my manor with a murderer inside. Sebastian, who is now the pastor Jeremy, is about to trapped the murderer. But for the plan to work, I needed to give my clothes to someone...Now, i'm just in a guest room of my house, alone, with only Sebastian's coat on me. That's really embarassing. But I don't have any choice...Jeremy is not my butler anymore. I wasn't able to give him any orders or else, it would look suspicious, so I just let him do what he need to do. I will definitly take my revenge on that, Sebastian. _

_Pastor Jeremy enter the room._  
\- All done. Lady Ran Mao is ready in your room on your bed. Now, we will just need to wait.  
\- Good...Do I really need to stay like that ? I have other clothes.  
\- The fact is, there is need to have only 1 Ciel in this house. Your other clothes have your odor as well. For now, play the game. It will not be for long.  
\- *sigh* If you say so. You probably found that so amusing to see me like this.   
\- Hmm...Amusing is not the word, master. I would say, arousing is the right word to use.  
\- Don't call me master, idiot. And don't say it's arousing either. Are you my butler or a pastor ?   
\- I...I'm sorry, earl. But even if it's not my coat...I found that very arousing to see you in this position, having only a coat for covering your body.  
 _Sebastian...I mean, Jeremy looks at me with vicious eyes_. _I give him a smile.  
_ \- Don't play that game with me, pastor.   
\- It's true, i'm a pastor...And since i'm not your butler, I will not follow any of your order. And, let me be very honest with you, earl...  
 _He gets close to me, pushing me a bit on the bed.  
\- _Tell me earl...did you ever make love with a grow man like me ?  
\- ! Sebastian, don't be idiot ! there is guests in this house !  
\- Ho ? But...did you forget ? My name is not Sebastian, earl. And right now...i'm the one in the position to tell what we are going to do.   
_He push me on the bed, him being in top of me, and open the coat for letting him see my naked body. He starts to play with my titties with his hands and his tongue._  
\- S-Sebastian !! Stop that immediatly !!   
\- Your mouth is telling me to stop, but your body tells me otherwise. Look...they're already hard, earl. It's just a matter of time before you beg me for more.   
\- How dare you ?!   
_Tho, he was right. I always was sensible at that part of my body. And, pastor or butler, he really is good playing with them...and he's not ready to stop. He licks and licks them more and more, starting to nibble them. It makes me crazy. I have a hard time holding back my moanings, but I don't really have the choice._  
\- Earl...Look how already messy you are, only me by touching this side of your body...what would happen if I...  
\- D...Don't ! touch there ! No more !!   
\- You're always telling me to stop ? That would be cruel of me to let you like this, earl. Why don't you let me finish my work ?   
_He let one of his big old man hand slip onto my penis, and, as embarrasing as it is, i'm already hard._  
\- Ho, earl...What a wonderful touch and view...It seems you like to do it with experienced man. Are you sure you always wants me to stop ?   
\- You bastard..!!   
\- That's what I thought.   
_I close my eyes at the feeling of his big hand masturbating me. It's too pleasant to not moan anymore. Jeremy put his other hand on my mouth._  
\- Earl...I love hearing you, but it would be a shame if anyone was able to hear you as well. You will need to keep it quiet for me.  
 _I let my moan outside my mouth, to land on his hand._  
\- I'm...very sorry earl...But I might...get excited as well. It's hard for me...to keep it anymore.  
\- P-pervert...   
_He ignore my comment for finally letting me free of his grasp. he takes his 2 hands for him again, and unbutton his pants. Even his body was not Sebastian's one...His dick was more little, but more big._  
\- My, my, earl...your entry is twitching. Are you that impatient ? Don't worry...I will give you what you want soon enough.  
 _I feel his dick pressed against my entry, as I moan in pleasure._  
\- Sebastian...! Don- !   
_Without a warning or even preparing me, his cock slowly enter in me. It hurts as hell. He's so big even if not as tall as Sebastian's one...But the pain feels so good._  
\- Ha...earl...your inside is so tight...it feels so good...I don't know if I can keep up not moving for long. Pardon me.  
 _His hips are going back and forth, as I hear the sound of his hips against my ass. It hurts...it hurts a lot...But the pleasure is too high. I can hear between mine, the moans of the pastor. his voice is rising, calling me master again. We both moan without even caring of where we are anymore, his cock tapping on my prostate. Tears come to me as he continue, before feeling his sperm inside me....Even tho I didn't come yet, he stops and withdraw of me._  
\- I'm sorry my lord...please let me clean inside you.  
\- Hurry...I need to come...!   
\- As you say.   
_his face gets close to my asshole. As fast as he can, his tongue licks my inside, ardently. As soon as I feel his tongue widen to go deep inside me, I let out my seed in a last moan, my tummy's skin now full of it. He finish his work for finally letting my hips free from his grasp, falling on the bed as I breathe hard.  
_

\- Ha, master...You're so beautiful....*cough cough* Well then earl, you will need a bath right now, but it's not really the moment to go outside of this room.do you allow me to clean this with my tongue as well ?  
\- I...guess so...   
_I moan a bit as I feel his tongue on my belly. He finally then, put Sebastian's coat back on me.  
-_ I know you're tired, but wait a bit...it will be soon over.


End file.
